dimension_shiftersfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcus
"Qute" Marcus is a main character in The Conduit Chronicles. He is an ex-H.P.T.A.P employee, the creator of Beta and Project Crimson and Conduit to Ignis, God of The Forge. Profile Personality Powers And Abilities Powers * Flight - The ability to fly or hover by surrounding oneself with his power. * Enhanced Physical Attributes - Superhuman strength, resistance, speed, endurance, healing, and all other physical attributes. * Conduit Sense - The ability to sense incoming attacks from others conduits and the reflexes to dodge, block or counterattack. * Conduit Weapon - All Conduits have a personal weapon that can be summoned at anytime without the need for a stone or residual power, Marcus' being a dual-sided scythe called Renavim. * Light Manipulation - The ability to manipulate and create light through the combination of one's Conduit Gene and the stone a god entrusts to them. ** Light Beams - Basic beams made of light that can fired from the user's hands. ** Solid Light - The ability to surround oneself with a sphere of solid light that can be used to block and deflect attacks. ** Portals - The use of portals made from light that allow for inter-dimensional travel. * Conduit Strength Increase - Conduits gain more power when they reach the edge of their current abilities or are pushed past their limits, resulting in an increase in strength and power usage. * Heat Manipulation - Marcus can manipulate fire, magma and other molten materials. He can create fire and throw it at opponents or use it like a flamethrower. He can also generate heat around himself or through his hands. * Power Style Combat - Marcus is versed in a refined fighting style that revolves around sheer strength and defense. It intentionally seems reckless to throw off opponents, but is actually very precise. Transformations Burst Mode While Marcus rarely uses this form, he is capable of doing so. In this form Marcus' hair gains a red shimmer and his eyes glow the same colour. He gains increased all around abilities and realizes his full potential when fighting in this form, but it drains energy quickly and doesn't last long. He can also surround himself with fire in this form. Burst Mode II This is the first instance of Burst Mode seen. Marcus shows off this form briefly to finish his fight with Polaris but didn't truly use it until his fight with Ara. In this form Marcus' hair turns red and he gains an aura of the same colour around him. His power gets significantly multiplied in this form with a focus on his strength and resistance. Marcus can unleash intense heat capable of lighting his surrounding on fire at will and can light the tips of his weapon on fire. This form is also a lot more stable than the base Burst Mode, lasting longer and draining less, but takes far more power to be activated. Equipment * Renavim - Marcus' conduits weapon. It's a dual-sided scythe made of light-matter with a center capable of rotating. * Renavim II - After Marcus' weapon breaks in half, he visits Ignis and receives this upgraded version of Renavim. While it can't rotate on it's own, Marcus retains the same fighting style but can now separate his scythe into two smaller single scythes that he can dual-wield. * Bracelet - Marcus' power stone is located in an ornate silver bracelet made of light-matter that he wears on his left arm. * Inter-dimensional Phone - A cellphone Marcus uses to contact his higher-ups in the Alliance. Trivia Gallery Marcus Outfit.png|Marcus' outfit and weapons Category:Conduit Chronicles Characters Category:Characters Category:Conduits